


The Crowd Roars

by hollimaattasbible



Category: Hockey RPF, Original Work
Genre: But i really like it, Flash Fic, Flash fiction style writing, Gen, I Tried, So i hope you do too, This is super vague there arent even names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollimaattasbible/pseuds/hollimaattasbible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"write a story where the impossible is now possible"</p>
<p>Written originally for a creative writing class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crowd Roars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a creative writing class at school. I really don't know what else to say here other than happy reading! :)

The crowd roars.

The building shakes with anticipation.

She - well, she trips and falls over another player’s stick trying to shoot and gets a penalty shot out of it. It is never, ever, a likely thing to get a penalty shot in a playoff game, especially not one where they could win it all. 

“No pressure!” An opponent calls smugly from the bench. She rolls her eyes and thinks about the gestures she would make if it wasn’t nearly impossible to do with the thick hockey gloves on. The linesman points her to her starting spot, as if she didn’t know where to go. 

The away crowd quiets down, barely, before a new chant starts. A loud, taunting, repetition of her name.

Over and over again they call it, until the linesman blows his whistle.

All she can hear now is the sound the puck makes as she drags it around with her stick, and the sound of the ice shredding around her blades; all she can hear now is the thick, woody slap of a shot that slides over goal line.

She sees the defeated look in the goalie's eyes -- knows they’ll get blamed for that in the media later -- and feels a bit bad for the poor guy. However, It’s not like it stops her from pulling her teammates in a crushing hug. 

“Effortless,” They’ll call it later, "A thing of beauty.”

But she won’t hear that until at least tomorrow because she watching the clock drip down to its final moments. 

She is hearing the ending whistles for the last time that season.

She is lifting the prize of a lifetime above her head.

The building shakes with pride.

The crowd roars.


End file.
